Falling to Pieces All Over Again
by RachelLovesYou6
Summary: Clare has to decide between two people. Jake, the sweet, charming boyfriend for over a year, or Eli, the cute, mysterious ex who Clare happens to still be in love with. With the drama and heartbreak that Clare has to face, who will she choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything I have to say will be at the end. Please enjoy, and leave me some love at the end. :)  
>Chapter One- It's Never Perfect<strong>  
><strong>OOO<strong>

****"Come on! It's not that bad!" Clare said linking arms with Jake and running into the backyard to the in ground pool.

"Clare, it's in the middle of January. It's freezing outside; do you realize how cold the water is going to be?" Jake said watching Clare walk over to the chairs as she sat down. She patted the spot beside her, telling Jake to sit down next to her. He smiled and moved slowly across the dock, goose bumps rising on his skin as the cold air hit him.

"After a while, we can get in the hot tub, it won't be that bad. Please." She looked up at him, giving him that face he could never said no to. He sighed and smiled,  
>"Fine, but I'm blaming you if I get sick." He said with a small smile, Clare squealed and pecked his lips lightly. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips. He smiled down at her and placed his hands on her bare waist. Before Clare could walk away from Jake, he quickly picked her up, bridal style and walked over to the edge of the pool.<p>

"Jake! No!" Clare yelled holding onto his neck tightly.  
>"You're the one who wanted to swim, so here you go" Clare squealed as she hit the ice cold water. It felt like tiny needles hitting her skin as the water covered her body. She opened her eyes to see Jake sitting on the edge of the pool, smiling deviously at her.<p>

"What the hell was that for? I wanted to wait." She said. Clare had her arms wrapped around herself, trying to warm herself up.  
>"You said you wanted to swim, do you want to get out?" He asked showing her a sweet and innocent look. She nodded lightly and walked over to him. He placed his hand out, and she grabbed it, she pulled her wrist back and stepped out of the way, only to see Jake fall into the water.<p>

"Clare! What was that?" He yelled taking a step closer to Clare.  
>"Payback's a bitch, huh?" She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.<br>"Right, but we should get out. I don't want you to get sick or anything." He smiled down at her and placed his hand on her lower back to pull her closer. Clare nodded her head and Jake quickly picked her up again, bridal style and carried her out of the pool leaving their towels behind.

Jake carried her up to his room and sat her down on the bed. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and some pajama pants with a pair of his boxers. "You can change in here, I'll be in the bathroom" Jake smiled and kissed her forehead and left his room. Clare shut the door behind him and quickly changed so she wouldn't have to keep Jake waiting.

She walked around his room, eyeing some of the pictures on his desk and dressers. She stopped at a certain one that made her heart sink. It was a picture of her and Jake, with his mom hugging them both as she was kissing Jakes cheek. Clare was laughing at something as Jake was staring at Clare, admiring her every feature. Clare smiled at the memory, but suddenly her mind filled with precious memories of her and his family, how close they were and how perfect everything was before Jake moved away. After the three years they did, Clare got the upsetting call saying Jake's mother passes away due to a terrible car accident. Jake and Clare talked everyday for the last 6 years. Even though they didn't see each other at all besides skyping or calling each other, they knew deep down inside they shared the same feelings. Even though, she was dating Eli at the time, she always had a certain spot in her that made her heart melt every time she thought of Jake or talked to him.

Clare stared at the picture on his dresser and wiped away the lose tear that had fallen. She heard a faint knock on the bedroom door, "Clare?" Jake whispered lightly peeking into his room. He spotted Clare and smiled as he walked up and hugged her from behind. "What are you doing?" He asked placing small kisses on her cheek. He looked up at her and noticed she was slightly crying. He followed her eyes and stopped on the picture.

"Clare..." He whispered, "Are you okay?" He asked again, looking back at the photo. He tried to hold back any sign of being sad, but he couldn't. He missed his mom, so much. His mom was his world; she would do anything for him.  
>"I miss her so much." Clare whispered and closed her eyes lightly and placed her hands on top of his. Jake sighed and tried to blink back the tears, "I know, I miss her too." Clare slightly turned around to face him as she placed her hands on his shoulders.<br>"I wanted to be with you so bad when we got the call; I was so worried about you." Clare said, "I just wanted to be there for you, to be in your arms." Clare sniffled and looked down at her feet and back up at him, "I just miss her so much, Jake. She treated me like she was my own mother." She closed her eyes and looked at him, so see the hurt expression he was showing.

"I-I know, Clare. I miss her so much too. She didn't deserve any of this. She was the best..." Jake took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "She was the best person ever. She would push everything out of her way to make someone's day. W-When we got the call, I-I was so mad, I was angry at everyone. I was angry at the driver, who hit her, I was angry at the doctors who didn't get there in time. I was angry at God, for choosing _me_ to go through this. I was mad at him for killing such a beautiful and amazing human."

Clare wiped away her tears and placed her chin on his chest to look at him. "She's always going to be with us though. Remember that, she always said that even if we don't see her, she will always be with us," Clare slowly placed a hand over Jakes chest to feel his heart beating slowly against her palm. "Right here." Clare smiled sadly and chuckled under her breath remembering a funny memory of Jake and his mom. She sniffled again and lifted her hand up to Jake's face. She ghosted her thumb over his cheeks to wipe away the lose tears.

"You know that's why I love you, right?" He whispered sweetly rubbing her back for comfort.  
>"And what reason is that?" She said looking at him with her eyebrows rose.<br>"'Cause, Clare. You are such a caring and wonderful person when it comes to these things. You're a beautiful girl, and I'm glad to have someone in my life as sweet and caring as you." Jake said smoothly while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Clare closed her eyes at the feeling and smiled, "I love you, because you're a charming boy, who always has the sweetest things to say to me, who doesn't care what mood I am, who loves me for me and doesn't take me for granted." Clare smiled and kissed the corner of his lips.

"How come we were never together before?" He asked softly looking deep into Clare's eyes.  
>"Because, long distance relationships don't usually last. And I don't think I could be in a relationship with <em>you<em> if I could never get to see you. Another reason why, is because before you moved, we were really young, and we didn't know what love was."

Jake laughed and nodded, "I guess you're right." He leaned down and briefly pressed his lips to hers. They stayed in that position for a few moments before Clare tangled her fingers through his hair and started moving her lips with his. Clare smiled against his lips and he pulled back. She tried to regain her breathing as Jake pressed light butterfly kisses on her jaw line and neck.

He finally got to her soft spot which was under her ear lobe. Jake stopped there and slowly started sucking the area, twirling his tongue on her creamy skin. She giggled lightly fought the moan that was crawling up her throat. When he bit down on her skin, she jumped and a light moan released from her mouth. He started moving up, placing kisses back on her jaw line, to her cheek and lastly, to her lips. His lips moved with hers before he pulled back again. Clare yawned and looked over to see the time. "Jake, its 1:30 in the morning. We should get to sleep." Clare said lazily while moving out of his grip and lying down on the bed.

Jake smiled over at her and crawled over in the bed next to her. She moved over and nuzzled her face in his chest and took in his scent. "Mmm.." She hummed, and smiled against his body. Jake had his arm wrapped around her body as he breathed in her scent as well. Jake started humming a old song they listened to as kids and slowly started to fall asleep. He kissed Clare's head and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Jake..." She whispered.  
>"Hmm?" He asked with his eyes still closed. She smiled and crawled on top of him. His eyes shot open with the sudden contact. "C-Clare, what are you doing?" He stuttered making Clare giggle.<br>"Nothing, shush. Just go to sleep." She pecked his lips and wrapped both her arms around his waist and set her head on his chest right under his chin. Jake smiled and put his hand on her lower back, slowly rubbing his hand in a circular motion on her back to help her fall asleep.  
>"I love you, Jake." She mumbled. He smiled and lightly kissed her head,<br>"I love you too Clare, sweet dreams." He smiled lightly and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**OOO  
><strong>"Jake." Clare whispered, shaking her boyfriend awake.  
>"Jake, wake up." She said again.<br>"No, go back to sleep." He mumbled lightly and covered his face up with his hands.  
>"Jacob Martin, if you don't get up right now, you're going to regret it." She threatened. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at her.<br>"I'm shaking like a leaf Edwards." He pulled her closer and kissed her for a moment, "Why did you want me to get up?" He asked.  
>"Because, we're going out today." Clare said excitedly.<p>

Jake thought for a moment and smiled and nodded her head. "Where are we going?" He asked lazily.  
>"I don't know, that's why <em>you're<em> picking out where you take me." Clare smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.  
>"A little demanding are we, huh? And who says I want to take you out today?" He asked smugly.<br>"I don't know some amazingly attractive guy who says he loves me. I thought he would want to take his _girlfriend_ out today, since they've already missed half of school." Clare said giving Jake small kisses on his jaw line and neck, making him chuckle under his breath.  
>"How could I possibly say no to that?" He said with a small smile, pulling Clare's face back up his and kissed her briefly before pulling back.<p>

"Are you going to go home and get ready, or do you still have some clothes here?" He asked rubbing her back slowly.  
>"I think I have some clothes here. I don't feel like going home today." She said laying her head back on his chest and listening to his rapid heartbeat.<p>

"Do you care if I get a shower?" She asked throwing her legs off the side of the bed and standing up.  
>"Can I join?" Jake said while wiggling his eyebrows. Clare laughed and hit his chest playfully,<br>"No, I don't think so." Clare laughed and went over to his drawer, grabbing some of his boxers, a t-shirt, and some pajama pants. "I'll be back."

After about an hour, each of them have gotten showers and they were ready to go. Clare was dressed in skinny jeans and a flowered tank top with some white flats while Jake wore some blue jeans and a plaid shirt. Clare sat closely to Jake on the way to the movies. They were going to see 'Captain America' and go out to eat somewhere afterwards. As they got to the movies, Jake quickly got out and ran over to Clare and opened the door for her.

He pulled her up and lightly pecked her lips as they walked hand in hand to the ticket counter. Jake handed her the tickets and got a large popcorn and drink to share. When they turned around, Clare nearly choked up her drink. She was shocked at what she saw.  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy.<br>_"Um... Hi Clare." He whispered with that smirk that made Clare's heart stop.  
>"Hi, Eli..." Silence grew around them as Clare looked down at her feet. She jumped when she felt Jake wrap his arm around her shoulder.<br>"H-Have you met Jake?" Clare asked breaking the awkward silence.  
>"Hey, I'm Eli." Eli placed his hand out and Jake gladly shook his hand.<br>"Well we better be go-" Clare was cut off by a loud, annoying, voice. She looked over to see a girl, hair pulled up in pigtails with a wide smile. Eli put his arm around her waist and she quickly shot Clare a dirty look as she eyed her up and down.

"Clare Edwards. How nice to see you." She said in a sarcastic, but excited voice.  
>"I'm sorry, but who are you?"<br>"Imogen Moreno." She smiled and looked at Jake, "Jacob Martin, currently dating the ex of my boyfriend, parents are divorced, just moved back last month, Clare and you have always been best friends but now after Clare's terrible break up, you come along and now you two love each other, am I right?" She looked at Jake and tilted her head with a creepy smile. Jake looked at Clare in confusion.  
>"Immy, stop it." Eli whispered,<br>"You're mom cheated on your dad, next day she gets killed a terrible accident. Seems like your life is pretty messed up right now" Clare looked at Eli who was staring at her, with his jaw clenched.

"What Eli, you're not going to do anything about her?" Clare screamed making all eyes face her. "Do you understand how much you hurt him?"  
>"Clare, calm down, I was just seeing if I knew who he wa-" Imogen tried to say but Clare cut her off again.<br>"No, Imogen, you've done enough. How dare you speak to Jake like that? You made my ex _hate_ me. We can't even look at each other without feeling a small since of hate. Do you know how much that hurts me? To know that someone I still care for hates me and looks at me like he doesn't even know me? Everything would've been better if _you_ haven't come along. You're a _bitch. _A cold-hearted, selfish bitch."

Clare stepped back and walked in front of Jake, starting to walk away from them. She glanced over at Eli who had his mouth slightly open who was also staring at her with wide eyes.  
>"Go to hell." She mumbled over at Imogen and turned around, dragging Jake to the theatre.<p>

Clare stopped in her tracks and leaned up against the wall; she slowly slid down and brought her knees up to her chest. She cried silently as Jake sat next to her whispering sweet things to her and he moved side to side to try to calm her down.

"Clare, it's okay. Just don't think about it." He whispered to her, making her head shoot up.  
>"Jake it's not okay. Eli could've stopped her, but he didn't. He let her walk all over us, she said things that isn't any of her business. She talked about your mom Jake, she had that bitchy smile while she said it. It's like; she's glad that we get so hurt when we think about her. It's not alright." Clare sobbed and covered her eyes with her hands.<br>"I don't understand... why do you hate her so much?"  
>"Jake, I-I don't want to talk about this right now."<br>"Clare, just tell me wh-" Clare cut him off by raising her voice slightly.  
>"She knows about Darcy, Jake. She knows about how my dad cheated on my mom with yours. She puts me through hell every time I see her. Before you came to Degrassi, she always made fun of me because my whole family is screwed up."<p>

Jake sighed, "Did you tell Eli about this? What did he do?"  
>"He did <em>nothing<em> he just stood there and watched. It was like he didn't care about me or how I was breaking down every second of the day." Clare cried harder and she wiped her eyes again.

Before Jake could answer her back, Eli and Imogen walked passed them. Eli stared at Clare and smirked, he walked over to her, forcefully grabbed her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. He placed a small note into her palm and shoved her hand back, with that smirk still plastered on his face. He walked back over to Imogen and she smiled while grabbing his hand into hers.

Clare sniffled and watched them leave with a terrified look on her face. She slowly opened up the note and read it. "Oh my god." She said and started to cry ever harder. She stood up and threw the note down next to Jake and stormed off into the bathroom. She looked behind herself and saw Eli who was still showing her that smirk.

Jake stood up, trying to grab Clare but she got out of his grip and ran to the bathroom. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to the note and picked it up, reading every single word and the anger filled him.

_You think your little boyfriend is going to protect you? Think again, 'cause he's going to dump your ass when he figures out who you were are. We all know what you did, Clare. Don't be pretending like you have no idea. You are a selfish, manipulative bitch who uses people and throws them away. You trick people from learning about yourself. We all know what your dad did to Jacob's mother. We all know that he was the one who hit her that night and killed her. You can't keep everything hidden, Clare. That's why you are such a baby and get upset when someone brings up his mom or your dad, because you feel the quilt overcome you. Just remember, Clare, you aren't going to be able to hide the truth for long. And when you let everything out, you're boyfriend is going to hate your guts for not telling him what actually happened._

Jake threw the note down and ran over to Eli, turning him around and punching him right in the face. Eli fell backwards as Imogen let out a tiny scream. Jake towered over him as he kept throwing punches at Eli. "Don't you ever..." Jake punched him again, "talk to Clare that way again, you don't know her." He screamed, but before Jake could throw another he felt tiny hands wrap around his bicep. "Jake, get off of him, let's go." Clare screamed, still crying as the tears ran down her cheeks. Jake finally got off of Eli and stood up, leaving Eli there as Imogen kneeled beside him. Clare dragged him out of the building and sat him down on the closest bench.

"Jake, what happened in there?" Clare said caressing his cheek.  
>"I-I don't know Clare, but are those things they said in the note... are they true?" He asked with a serious look.<br>"Oh my god, are you really going to believe that shit? They are just trying to make my life a living hell. I love _you_ Jake, don't you think I would at least tell you everything?" She said. Jake nodded and leaned down, capturing his lips with hers. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Clare's.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
>"Don't be, it's not your fault." Clare said while pulling him into a comforting hug.<br>"Clare?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I love you; I don't want anything to come between us. Alright? Promise me."  
>"I love you too, and I promise, I won't let that happen." Clare smiled and kissed his cheek and pulled him back into another hug. "I promise."<p>

**OOO**

**MORE OR WHAT? YOU'RE CHOICE... !  
>WHAT SHOULD CHAPTER 2 BE ABOUT? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!<strong>


	2. Falling to Pieces

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys made me smile :) Anyways, thank you for my RP friend to give me the idea of this whole story and also, a big thank you for my lovely Beta Reader, The Cliffhanger Girl, (: She helped me with this chapter and helped edit it and added some details, so thank you. Also, you all need to go read her stories, she is an amazing writer and her stories are amazing as well :) **

**ooo**

Chapter 2-

**ooo**

Clare woke up, sleeping next to Jake, her head leaning on his bare  
>chest with his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. She looked around<br>her room, but, she couldn't help but feel as if something was different.

_**Something isn't right.**_

Clare carefully got out of bed, trying her best not to wake her  
>peaceful looking boyfriend, Jake. Clare turned back to look at Jake,<br>but jumped when she saw herself, still lying there in Jake's arms.

_**How is this possible?**_

Clare hesitantly walked over to him, but, suddenly the scenery changed.

There was cars moving quickly passed her, not one beeping or trying to  
>alarm her to get out of the way of their speeding cars. Clare was<br>glancing around, her heart racing faster than her body could keep up  
>with, as she kept looking around, in search of a way out.<p>

_**She was terrifed.**_

She tried running across the street, but that didn't help either. She  
>looked around, tears falling down her cheeks, having no idea what was<br>happening to her. Clare yelled, quickly falling to her knees.

When her soft knees hit the cold, hard pavement, she hissed in pain.

Clare looked back up, hearing someone scream so loudly that the voice  
>had echoed her ears torturously. She didn't notice where she was until<br>she glanced around her surroundings, noticing that she was now in a  
>moving car.<p>

"Clare, you can't tell anyone about this," the man yelled into the  
>phone.<p>

_**Dad?**_

"I swear to god Clare, if you tell you are going to regret it," He  
>yelled again.<p>

She looked around the car, only to see broken glass bottles all around  
>the moving car.<p>

"Clare, you can't tell. I will ruin your life if you tell a one single  
>person," he threw his phone down and stepped on the gas, making the car<br>go flying down the street.

To say that Clare's heart was beating faster than is should and to say  
>that her blood pressure must have been way over the average, would be<br>an understatement.

"Dad stop!" She screamed, but her voice just echoed, he didn't hear her.

She placed her head in her hands, gripping her hair lightly and crying  
>so hard that she could hear her sobs echo through her ears. Clare<br>looked up, only to see her dad throw his head back and chuckle.

Clare couldn't help but look ahead to see blaring head lights flashing  
>at their car. She glanced around worryingly to see a small, red corvet<br>with a strange woman who had suspiciously pale skin and light brown  
>hair.<p>

In an instant, Clare had gone from completely terrified to beyond  
>terrified and confused.<p>

Clare closed her eyes tightly as she yelled at her dad to stop the car,  
>or to at least slow down.<p>

She knew he couldn't hear her.

She tried, though.

Clare opened her eyes again, only to see police cars and ambulances  
>surrounding her, barely giving her a chance to breathe because of how<br>tightly compacted she was to the people.

People whom Clare did not know were rushing by her, trying to see what  
>happened. She ran over to the crowd and shoved roughly through<br>everyone. She kneeled down and closed her eyes tightly, wishing to not  
>be in this exact spot.<p>

"No..." She said as she saw the broken, lifeless body of Mrs. Martin.

"No..." She whispered again, the tears rushing down her flushed cheeks.

_**What was happening?**_

She looked around and glared at the woman, her light brown hair and the  
>red corvert a few feet behind her. Clare's heart nearly stopped in her<br>chest and she kneeled down beside her.

Clare moved the hair out of her face as saw the bright green eyes that  
>she would never forget.<p>

Clare jolted out of bed, screaming.

Tears were running down her face as she woke up from the terrifying  
>dream, her hands shaking from the intensity of the nightmare. The scary<br>part about every night terror she has, it feels so real.

"Clare!" Jake yelled as he tried to calm her down, tried to bring her  
>back to reality.<p>

Although, reality wasn't even that much better than the nightmare.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, but she kept fighting him,  
>not wanting to feel comfort from Jake.<p>

"Clare, it's me, Jake. Calm down, I'm right here," he said as he pulled  
>a tighter grip on her. Jake smiled to himself as she surrendered and he<br>felt her arms wrap around his lower body, griping tightly onto him.

She sobbed frantically in his arms, as Jake tried to quiet her down.

"Shh, it's okay," Jake whispered as he began to rub her back lightly.

"Clare, calm down. I'm here for you," Jake kissed the top of her head  
>and Clare slowly moved back to glance up at his caring green eyes.<p>

She wiped her eyes, rubbing the tears away, although they will always  
>be there, and looked at him.<p>

"I-I'm sorry I woke you. Let's just go back to sleep," she whispered  
>while lying back down on the bed, as if nothing had just happened and<br>she didn't just wake up from the most petrifying nightmare of her life.

"Clare, no. You're going to tell me what happened," Jake said pulling  
>on her arm to sit back up.<p>

"We have school in the morning, can we please just talk later?" Clare  
>pleaded, her voice sounding scratchy from the screaming and crying.<br>Jake sighed and nodded before kissing Clare's cheek lightly and lying  
>back down, wrapping his arms tightly around Clare's slightly shooken up<br>body...

**OOO**

"Are you sure it worked?" Imogen asked for the tenth time, starting to  
>annoy Eli, as he shoved his books into his locker while rolling his<br>eyes.

"Yes, Immy. I gave her the note and I know how she gets when she's  
>upset," Eli said with an annoyed tone as he continued, as if to assure<br>Imogen, "When she's upset, she cracks and when she cracks, she gives  
>up."<p>

"What are we going to do if they're still together?" Imogen asked,  
>doubting Eli's actions.<p>

"Stop asking questions, if they're still together then we are just  
>going to post the article online, for the whole world to see," he said<br>with a devious smirk spreading across his face as he closed his locker.

"Now, that's the Eli I know," Imogen smiled while kissed him lightly  
>and pulling back slowly, as the school doors opened. Eli turned around<br>and his curled smile turned into a downward smirk.

"Are you serious?" He hissed lowly, as Jake and Clare walked hand in  
>hand inside the school.<p>

Eli watched intently as Jake leaned down and kissed the top of her  
>head, and Clare smiled shyly while looking up at him. Jake gripped<br>Clare's hand, to only show her that he was and will always be here for  
>her.<p>

Eli took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying not to let out his  
>anger physically.<p>

"Do you have the paper, Imogen?" Eli asked through gritted teeth.

"Um, yes!" Imogen smiled and dug through her bag to get the small piece  
>of paper. Eli smirked and unfolded it, still watching closely at Jake<br>and Clare, wondering why the hell the note didn't affect her.

Eli read over the note carefully.

Two People Die due to a Terrible Car Accident. July, 2004.

"Perfect. Immy, come over tonight, we have some work to do," he  
>ordered.<p>

Eli smirked, knowing exactly what he was going to do. His plan was to  
>destroy Clare Edwards, to break her, to make the 'love of her life'<br>have nothing to do with her anymore.

His plan...no matter what, was going to work. 

**OOO**

Clare had her English books spread across her bed as she glared down at  
>her confusing Chemistry assignment. Jake was staring at her intensely,<br>with that half smile that always made her melt inside.

"Dammit!" She yelled throwing her pen down on the bed.

"Why is this so difficult? I don't understand any of this," Clare said  
>running her fingers through her hair.<p>

"Can I help you? I have an A in Chemistry, let me see," Jake stood up  
>and sat beside Clare, studying the paper she was working on.<p>

"Ah, I see. All you have to do is make observations on what substances  
>do when you put them together or take them apart," Jake smiled and<br>handed her back the paper that seemed to be haunting her.

She glared at him, "Like, when you add acid and salt together. Didn't  
>she give you small examples of some of the substances you need to use?"<br>Jake asked leaning down to lay on his elbows for support.

"I don't feel like working on this anymore," she said while placing her  
>books on the floor next to her bed.<p>

"What do you wanna do want to do now, then?" He asked smugly, smiling  
>at her every movement.<p>

"I don't know, you tell me," she whispered while leaning down and  
>capturing his lips with hers.<p>

Jake smiled at her as she moved onto the bed, straddling his hips. She  
>pushed him back onto the bed and placed both her hands on his chest for<br>support. Right when Clare was about to deepen the kiss, her phone  
>buzzed signaling that she had an incoming call.<p>

"Aren't you going to get that?" Jake asked, breaking the kiss, looking  
>up into her eyes.<p>

"Um, yeah..." Clare mumbled while reaching over and grabbing her phone.

"Hello? Hey Alli... Um, yeah... No I haven't... Slow down... Wait, Eli  
>did what?" Clare's eyes widened and she quickly moved off of Jake and<br>grabbed her laptop. She signed into FaceRange and clicked onto Eli's  
>profile, "Hey, Alli... I'm going to have to call you back." Clare told<br>her while quickly hanging up the phone before Alli could respond to her.

Clare read over the page that Eli posted, almost afraid to see what he  
>was up too.<br>She looked down his profile page, and stopped at a familiar headline.

"Two People Die due to a Terrible Car Accident, July 2004," Clare said  
>out loud.<p>

"What is this?" She asked, talking to herself.

She quickly clicked on the link and it sent her to a page with pictures  
>of the accident, some of Mrs. Martin. Clare's eyes filled with tears as<br>she read the small captions on each picture that Eli certainly tweaked  
>to make it look more intense.<p>

Clare eyed the page carefully and a certain thing caught her attention.

There was a small video, playing at the very bottom of the page. Clare  
>clicked on the video and Eli came up on the screen with that breath<br>taking smile Clare could never find the strength to get over.

"Hi. As you may know, I'm Eli Goldsworthy. And I want to tell you a  
>small story about a young couple with a dark and sad past," Eli's tone<br>was cold, with no emotion what so ever.

Jake shifted on the bed and looked at the screen.

"You all know the lovely Clare Edwards, right? Beautiful, smart,  
>everything in a small package. Well, she has something she's been<br>hiding for all these years. It's probably something that her precious  
>boyfriend would want to hear too," Clare looked at Jake and he shot her<br>a confused glare.

"Well, some of you may know that there was a terrible accident in July of  
>2004, and Jake Martin's mother was in the car, and died. Well, the<br>thing you all don't know is that the person who hit her was the one and  
>only, Clare's dad, Randall," Eli stated while clapping his hands<br>together, flashing that devilish smirk.

"Clare, what is he saying?" Jake said while looking at Clare, her eyes  
>were filled with tears as she was twiddling her cross necklace between<br>her fingers.

Is he seriously going there?

"Ah, yes. That's right, I said it. Her dad, Randall, cheated on Clare's  
>mom with Jake's mom and when she threatened Randall, he went crazy and<br>killed her. Randall called Clare and told her if she told anyone that  
>he was the one who killed her, that he would ruin her life. Isn't that<br>the real story Clare?"

Clare's body filled with anger as he said that last few words. Even  
>though it was the complete truth, Eli had no right to say this,<br>especially online, for everyone, including Jake, to see.

Eli practically told the whole school- the whole world what happened.  
>"C-Clare... is this true?" Jake asked nervously, his voice low.<p>

Clare looked at him and closed her eyes.

"He threatened me, Jake. He hurt me emotionally and physically. He said  
>if I told anyone, he would make my life a living hell. I-I wanted to<br>tell you, I really did. I'm sorry..." Clare said, feeling the emotion  
>of depression hit her harder than a bowling ball to the chest.<p>

She stood up from the bed quickly, walking into the bathroom as she  
>placed her back against the sink and wiped her eyes to erase all the<br>shedded tears. She heard her bathroom door open and she suddenly saw  
>Jake standing comfortably in the doorway.<p>

"I'm not mad at you," He stated slowly and then looked at Clare, whose  
>face was creased with tears.<p>

"You... you should be mad at me. I kept this from you for the longest  
>time. I lied to you, you have every right to be mad," Clare choked up<br>through her heaving sobs and frantic sobs.

"But, your dad threatened you. He killed my mom and swore to hurt you  
>if you told. I know I should be mad, but I'm not. I promise. I just<br>can't believe that your dad would do such a thing though. How come you  
>never told me that he got into a car accident?" He asked, just wanting<br>to know the hardcore truth at this point.

He didn't care how much it might make him cry or how much it'll hurt.

Jake just wanted what a lot of people want after having something that  
>scarred him for life...the truth.<p>

"He thought that it would give you hints on your moms death, so he told  
>me to say everything was okay with us," Clare suddenly broke down right<br>at that moment and started sobbing quietly to herself.

Jake hated seeing her cry, it broke his heart knowing that something is  
>hurting her.<p>

He sighed and walked over to her, opening his arms, "Come here," he  
>whispered.<p>

Clare just stood there for a moment before walking over to Jake and  
>wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, while mumbling into his<br>chest, "I'm going to kill him. He had no right to say any of that."

"Do you know how many people are going to see that? When we go to  
>school Monday, people are going to say things," she whispered.<p>

"I'm not going to let anyone speak to you badly. I'll be right by your  
>side," Jake said while rubbing Clare's back softly for comfort.<p>

"I promise."

**OOO  
><strong>  
>How to describe Clare's Monday, hell on earth.<p>

People were mocking her, throwing things at her, calling her names and  
>when they weren't doing that, she could feel every pair of eyes in the<br>room staring at her and whispering.

She just wanted eveything to be over with.

At the end of the day, Jake met her outside by his truck with a wide,  
>but worried smile.<p>

"How did your classes go?" He asked, only trying to create  
>conversation.<p>

"Fine." Clare lied, just wanting to leave this school.

She looked up at Jake and looked behind him to see Eli, laughing at  
>Imogen and smiling over at Clare the moment he laid eyes on her.<p>

"I'll be right back," Clare said, her voice flat, but, at the same  
>time, pouring with venom.<p>

"Clare?" Jake called out to her, but, she kept walking.

She approached Eli and stood there, her arms crossed, clearly full of  
>frustration, until she finally caught his attention.<p>

"Um, Clare. May I help you?" He said with a smile.

Why was he being such an asshole to Clare?

Before Eli could say something else, she raised her right hand, only to  
>smack him right across his face.<p>

"I hate you Eli. I've had enough of your shit! You hurt me, you walked  
>all over me and now, you've officially ruined my life. I hate you,"<br>Clare spat.

She glared at Imogen who had a concerned look on her face and then  
>glared back at Eli, who was holding his cheek. Clare scoffed when she<br>saw fake tears shedding down Eli's pathetic face.

"Why are you even crying, Eli? I thought you would be happy about  
>ruining my life, wasn't this a big part of your plan?" She screeched<br>loudly, as Eli just looked at her.

"You know what, burn in hell Eli. I'm done with you," Clare said  
>triumphantly, feeling as if she got all the anger that stored up in her<br>body all day let out.

She backed away from Eli, smiling, and turned around, heading back  
>towards Jake.<p>

"Come on babe, let's go," she smiled at Jake and got inside the truck.

"What was that for? Eli looks pretty pissed," Jake noted, looking back  
>at Eli's angering expression.<p>

"Eh, he deserved it. Let's go, I want to go home," she said, trying to  
>change the subject.<p>

Clare laced her hands with Jake's long fingers and started to head  
>home...<p>

**OOO**

"I-I can't believe she hit me. That's not how it was supposed to work,"  
>Eli choked up trying his best not to let out his anger. The physical<br>pain that Clare had brought him, was not nearly as close as to what he  
>expected.<p>

"Eli, darling, it takes time. You want Clare back, right? So you need  
>to do whatever it takes to get her back," Imogen stated.<p>

Imogen was right, Eli did want Clare back, so he did everything she  
>said to make that happen. Everything she had told him to do was getting<br>him one step closer of being hers again.

Eli really liked that Imogen was helping him with this, he was on his  
>medication so his mind was mostly blank. He believed that with Imogens<br>help, he would get to where he needed to be.

"Yeah, I do want her back. But, why is it taking so long? You told me  
>she would be with me by now," he said simply, just wanting to be in<br>Clare's house, rubbing her back and comforting her.

Not Jake.

"Like I said, it takes time. You need to take a deep breath and wait,"  
>Imogen smiled and placed her hand on his, "And just by us pretending to<br>be dating is working, she seems to be jealous."

She grinned and smiled at him, "Come on, let's go think of another  
>plan. I'm pretty sure by the time this plan is over, Clare will be<br>crawling back into your arms at night again." 

**OOO**

**Well, what did you think?  
>Oh, and sorry if the format and all that is all weird.. my computer was being stupid and wouldnt let me change the paragraph view and all that(: So, sorry :)<strong>

**And also, Imogen is only making things worse, obviously. She is in love with Eli and she hates the fact that he wants to be with Clare again, so she is trying to do everything to pull Clare away, to make her hate him for Imogen to have Eli all to herself.**

**Well, if you have any suggestions for Imogen's plan to 'get Clare' for the next chapter, please review, PM me for ideas. I love your reivews :)**

**Oh and like I said to some of you. You will probably hate Eli by the end of this story. This story is gonna lead to something totaly unexpected and unbelieveable. **

**And another thing that sucks, I have NO power at all, I had to use my ipod/phone to type all this up. So sorry for taking such a long time. Another sucky thing is that I won't have power for another 2-3 days, so I won't be able to watch Degrassi. AND my first day of school got canceled. I was supposed to be going tomorrow, but they send e-mails saying it was closed. SO that sucks big time.**

**Well, yeah. Send me some loooveeee.**

**Bye(: Stay Beautiful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I had school and a bunch of things happening.**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**OOO**

"So, all I have to do is wait in here, and when Clare come in I'll talk to her and she'll love me again?" Eli asked Imogen for the hundredth time, clearly annoying her. They were currently standing outside of a small sweat lodge that Eli built for his school project. He thought if he could get Clare in there, with Imogen blocking the exit, he would certainly be getting Clare back. Imogen promised him that after all.

"Yes, Eli. How many times do I have to say it?" Imogen spat back, "Oh my gosh. She's coming. Quick, go inside." Imogen rambled and pushing Eli in. He sat quietly on the ground waiting for Imogen to allow Clare in.

"Yeah, it's right in here." I heard Imogen say. The door opened and Clare walked in, immediately regretting it the moment she saw Eli.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Clare said crossing her arms. Imogen whispered a goodbye before closing the door and locking it up.

"Look, Clare," Eli said, but Clare quickly cut him off,

"No, Eli. If you brought me here to hurt me more than you already have, then I'm leaving." Clare turned around; beginning to open the small door, but it was shut tightly.

"Sorry, you're not getting out until you let Eli talk to you." Imogen said on the other side of the wall. Her voice filled with victory as she said each word.

"Fine, Eli what is it." Clare turned back around, crossing her arms back over her chest.

"I know you still love me." Eli whispered.

"No I don't, you're crazy if you think I would ever want _you_ back. You hurt me, you walked all over me, you-" Eli cut her off by crashing his lips over hers. She gasped, mistakenly letting Eli slip his tongue thought her parted mouth. He grabbed her wrists and held onto them tightly, pushing her up against the wall.

"Tell me you don't love me." Eli mumbled, kissing down her neck.

"I don't love you." Clare whispered, shaking gently as his kisses began to get lower. His grip on her wrist began getting tighter as Clare fought him. She used all her strength and power to get out of his grip, but he was always stronger than her. As much as Clare wanted to get him off of her, she couldn't help but feel that small tingling in her stomach, the one she felt when she was with Eli, how his kisses are always soft and gentle. She couldn't help but stop fighting him, and slowly melt into his touch.

When Eli started kissing back up her neck to her jaw line, Clare kneed him in his lower region, making him cry out in pain and fall to the floor.

When Clare finally pulled back to reality, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, pure disgust rose in her as she glared at him. She scoffed and walked towards the door, banging on it lightly

"Let me out." Clare said loudly, trying to hold back her sobs. "I talked to him, now let me out." Clare stood impatiently by the door. When Imogen finally decided to open it, Clare managed to slip passed her quickly to get away. She didn't want to know that Clare had been crying, or what actually happened in there. She ran inside the school, blocking out the sound of Adam's voice who was calling after her. She turned the corner to her 6th period and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." The guy said, "Oh, Clare. Are you okay?" Clare looked up and saw Jake. He finally noticed that she was crying, so he pulled her out of the school to his truck, no words said.

Clare sat there, knees to her chest with arms wrapped around her legs, and her head hung low. She was silently crying to herself as she felt Jake's hand rub her back for comfort.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jake asked softly, earning a small shake of the head from Clare, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her. She slowly raised her head and turned to face him,

"Eli...he... he kissed me." Clare choked out, her eyes looking everywhere but at Jake.

"He kissed you? Why the hell would he do that?" Jake asked, his voice rising by the second.

"I-I don't know Jake! Imogen said she needed help, and she brought me to this sweat lodge she was building for class, and he was in there. He said I still loved him, and when I declined it, he kissed me. He grabbed me and kissed me." Clare showed Jake her wrists, a light shade of purple slowly covering them.

"He did this to you?" Jake said, anger releasing into his eyes. Clare nervously nodded and closed her eyes, hearing Jake hit his fists onto the dashboard. "I'm going to kill him." He whispered harshly, his jaw clenching and his fits gripping the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles getting white.

"Jake, no," Clare choked up through her sobs, "It will only make things worse. This is all a part of his plan. He's trying to hurt Me." she said calmly, placing her hand on his, feeling him relax into her touch. They sat in silence for a moment before Jake moved his hand away, starting his car and driving off.

"Where are we going? We're going to miss last period." She said, looking over at him.

"We need to talk..." He said lowly, his eyes glancing around in front of him, trying not to catch any eye contact with her.

"Why? What about?" she asked, a small amount of panic entering her voice as she spoke. Jake came to a complete stop on the side of the road, stopping at the end of her drive way. "Jake, you're scaring me." She told him, getting that familiar feeling crawling up her throat, like she was about to cry.

"I... I'm sorry." He told her, "I just- I can't do this anymore. You still love him Clare-" He said, but Clare cut him off.

"I _don't love_ him, Jake. I don't."

"You do, Clare. The reason why you're crying after he kissed you is because you're scared that you're going to gather those feelings again for him. I know you, Clare. He kissed you, and you kissed him, don't deny it, Clare. You are still in love with Eli."

"I'm not!" She mumbled and looked down, twirling her purity ring on her finger. She knew Jake was right, she still loved Eli. As much as she wanted to deny it and make Jake stop, she knew that the feeling she had for Eli were _never_ going to go away, no matter what Jake does to keep Clare from feeling that way.

"I'm not stupid Clare; you're blocking your feelings towards him. I saw the look on your face when you told me he kissed you, other than the fact that he caused that," He pointed to the bruise on her arm, "Your face lit up, it was like you were happy when you told me. Clare, I'm not that stupid." Jake looked over at her, a tint of hurt entering his eyes.

"I love you, Clare, I always will, but... you need time away from me. Just for a little bit, to realize who you _really_ love." He glanced over at Clare and started his truck back up, unlocking the door for Clare. She slowly nodded, not wanting to get into another stupid argument. She got out of the car and shut the door, standing in the same place as she watched Jake drive away.

She bit her lip and walked inside her house, dragging herself to her room. She threw on a pair of pajama pants and lay down on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly. For the first time in a while, she actually cried. Her world was slowly breaking apart, and she had no one there to pull it back together, not even Jake. She let him slip right through her fingers, and didn't do anything to stop it, as much as she loved and cared about Jake, Clare will never erase the memories and feelings she shared with Eli.

**OOO**

"Why didn't it work, Imogen?" Eli yelled, making Imogen step backward against the wall.

"I-I don't know..." She whispered, "I thought it would."

"You _thought_?" He chuckled sarcastically under his breath and looked over at her, "You know, I'm beginning to think that your stupid plan is to make Clare hate me even more. She even admitted that she hated me, Imogen. She _hates_ me and it's all because of _you. _You said that Clare would love me again, but she doesn't. This is your entire fault."He snapped coldly, grabbing his coat from her dress and putting it on.

"No, Eli don't leave, I love you." She said, but immediately clamped her mouth shut, wishing that she didn't say that.

"You _love_ me?" He asked, "Well..." he chuckled again, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you are to me what I am to Clare, and I am _nothing_ to her." He spat and walked over to the door leading out of her bedroom.

"Eli, you don't mean that." She said, trying to hold back her cried.

"Oh, but I do." He said, "All you did was hurt me, you lied to me. I'm done with you, I'll figure out a way to make Clare love me again, and I'm as sure as hell you won't be a part of it." He said and walked out of her room, slamming her door behind him. He rubbed his hands together, and smirked darkly.

Walking to Morty and shutting the door, he looked up and saw Imogen standing in the same exact place as she was before, her back facing him. He bit his lip, knowing that he was a little harsh towards her, but he didn't care at the moment. He was more than pissed at her, all he wanted was Clare back, but with Imogen in the way, it wouldn't happen, so he needed to push her out of the way.

**OOO**

Eli sat by his desk, griping the pencil in his hand tightly as thought of the words to say to Clare.

"Tell her you're sorry." Bullfrog said to him, taking a sip of his beer.

"But dad, she hates me." He mumbled, giving his dad a cold glare.

"Clare doesn't hate you," he stated, "If Clare really hated you, she wouldn't of came to the hospital, she would've said something to you when you kissed her." He said, nodded his head lightly, turning his attention back towards the TV.

"Fine, whatever." Eli scoffed and walked back up to his room, sitting back down at his desk. Hours had already past, and before Eli knew it, his alarm clock was blasting throughout his room. He groaned and opened his eyes, looking down at the paper with nothing on it besides _Dear Clare _written at the top. He growled and balled the paper up, tossing it into the trashcan.

**OOO**

_A/N- 8 REVIEWS= CHAPTER 4_

Clare stood at her locker, trying her best to hide all her emotions she was receiving. From the Eli incident, and from Jake breaking up with her, she didn't know what to do. As she was grabbing her things to head home for the day but a soft grip on her arm made her jump and turn around. Her eyes locked with those soft, beautiful green ones. She gasped and pulled away from his grip, taking a small step back.

"What do you want?" She asked softly, but with a harsh tone to her voice. She glared at the floor and watched as he inched closer to her.

"I – I'm sorry." He told her, making her head shoot up in confusion. "I'm sorry, for everything, for giving you that note at the movie theatre, for posting that video online for the world to see. _Everything." _She glared and him and bit her lip,

"And...?" she whispered, moving her tongue around on the inside of her cheeks; a technique her mom had told her to control to anger.

"I'm just sorry. I've been a complete ass to you, and I feel terrible about it. Honestly, I've been off my medication, and when Imogen came along, I felt like everything she told me was true. I wasn't myself when I was with her; I was a complete different person than I am. That's why I was being so awful to you, because of _her_. Like I said, I'm sorry for hurting you like I did, and I was hoping that you would consider becoming friends again with me. If you want to, meet me at the Dot tonight at 8'oclock. I'll understand if you don't want to come." He gave her a quick smile and walked away from her.

"Wait, Eli!" She called out, but he was already out of the school. She sighed and leaned against her locker, slowly sliding down and hitting the floor. She closed her eyes tightly and heard a familiar voice coming down the hallway, followed by a laugh. Clare turned her head and saw Jake, pushing a girl against the lockers, towering over her.

"_Jake we're going to get caught." _The girl said, placing her hand lightly on his neck, giving him a seductive look.

Clare stood there staring at them, her mouth hung open as she saw the scene in front of her. How could Jake move on this fast? They just broke up yesterday, there's no way that Jake could already have another girlfriend.

Clare stood up, walking towards them slightly, wondering why they haven't noticed her yet. Her heart shattered as she saw Jake lean down, kissing the mystery girls lips, her smiling giving and him a small laugh. Jake pressed his lips on the girl's neck, making her sigh and lean against the lockers. She turned her head to the side, her eyes widening as she saw Clare, standing there.

"J-Jake, stop." She whispered, pushing Jake off of her. He gave her a questioning look as she looked down, her face flushed with embarrassment. Jake turned his head, his mouth hanging slightly open as he saw Clare, standing there, tears now rimming her eyes as she processed everything that was happening.

"Clare... it's—it's not what you think."

"No—save it, Jake." She choked up, walking backwards towards the doors of the school.

"Clare, wait please let me explain."

"No, it's not like it hurts me," she told him, "We're over, we're _done_." She lied, turning around quickly and walking out of the doors of Degrassi, not even noticing the tear as it escaped her eye.

**OOO**

Clare hesitantly opened the door to the Dot, walking inside slowly and taking a seat in a booth towards the back. She knew that this was probably a mistake to come here and talk to Eli, but since she had nothing better to do, she thought she would come anyways. Either way, if he tried to hurt her again, there would be people around to witness it, right?

An hour before Clare came; she quickly put on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a long sleeved shirt to hide her now healing wrists from the other day.

"Clare...?" A deep, shaky voice asked, pulling Clare back to reality. She glanced up and saw Eli standing there giving her a nervous smile.

"Hey... Eli." She sighed and gestured for him to sit down. He smiled lightly and sat down in front of her and looked down at his hands, lightly tapping his fingers on the table. He pursed his lips and glanced over at her, glancing away quickly as their eyes locked together.

Clare cleared her throat and looked at him, "So... why did you want to meet me here?" She asked him, lacing her fingers together and leaning back into the car.

"I wanted to show you something." He said simply, a light smirk tugged at his lips as he looked at her.

"Like what?" She asked him, her eyebrows pinning together as she leaned forward again.

"Something," He whispered, "To show you how sorry I am." He bit his tongue lightly, getting that nervous feeling in his stomach as he waited for her response.

"I-I guess." She mumbled after a few moment of silence. She looked over at him and saw the smile appear on his face. She quickly looked as that same feeling in her stomach appeared again, the one you get when you see that one person and that's all you see. Like a crush, someone you really like. Clare snapped back to reality and cleared her throat as she stood up and followed him.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, but stopped when he walked in front of her, putting his hand out to make her stop walking. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blindfold. Clare's heart raced as he lightly tied it around her face, covering her eyes. Her breathing hitched and she closed her eyes tightly, scared that he was going to hurt her again. He slowly dropped his hands and walked over beside her, putting his arm on her waist to guide her.

She swallowed and stiffened up against his touch as he led the way. After a few minutes of walking and complete silence, Eli stopped and removed his hand from her waist, walking behind her and slowly removing the blindfold. Clare slowly opened up her eyes and bit her lip as she saw the scene in front of her.

Clare turned around and couldn't help but give him a small smile, "You brought me here? This is where we had our first date." She walked over to him and turned around briefly, overlooking the view of the abandoned church. "Why?" she asked him softly.

Eli bit his lip, sitting down and looking up at her, "Clare, you have no idea how sorry I am for the way I treat you. After I got back on my medication, everything came rushing back to me. I hurt you," He told her, grabbing her arm lightly and lifting up her sleeve, gasping as he saw the healing bruise. "I hurt you, and I hate myself for it- for everything. I'm sorry for freaking out that one night at the dance and putting you in that bad situation. A girl as amazing and beautiful as you should never be treated like that. I'm sorry." He bowed his head down and watched as her feet got closer. He heard her sigh and she kneeled down, taking her hand and lifting his chin to look at her,

"It's okay, Eli. You didn't mean to hurt me." She told him, "You had someone making you do all that stuff, right? He nodded at her, "I know I'm crazy for saying this but I forgive you." She gave him a small smile. He smiled back at her and lightly cupped her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes, opening them back up to see a tear rolling down his cheek. "Oh, Eli, why are you crying?" She pulled him up and used her thumb to wipe away the tear.

He looked at her and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Her breathing shortened as his arms wrapped around her tightly. Clare bit her lip, but slowly leaned into his touch, putting his arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered multiple times in her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

Clare was about to say something else, but a hard force pulled her back away from Eli as she slowly fell to the ground. She cried out in pain and looked up to see Jake punching Eli repeatedly in the face.

"Jake! Get off of him!" She yelled, grabbing onto Jake's shoulders and shoving him off of Eli. Eli groaned and stood up, walking away from them. Clare stood up and looked up at Jake, giving him a dark glare. "I didn't want him near you." He told her, but backed away as her hand came into contact with his face.

"Don't even say it, Jake. Don't act like nothing happened today. I saw you with her, I'm not stupid." She spat and looked behind her, seeing Eli slowly walking away from them. She turned her attention back to Jake. "I can't believe you did that." She told him, and walked away from him, trying to catch up to Eli, leaving a speechless Jake behind her.

**OOO**

"I'm sorry he did this." Clare said, getting a wash cloth, wiping off the blood that was still on Eli's bottom lip. He winced but slowly shook his head, "No, don't be sorry. I deserved it."

"No, you didn't." She protested, "No one deserves to be beat up like this, especially you."

He smirked lightly as he watched her get a band-aid from the cabinet in her bathroom. She walked back over to him, sitting down in front of him as she slowly placed the bandage above his eyebrow. She smiled and removed her hand. "There. Perfect." She grinned lightly at him and looked at his brusied face. She took her hand and ghosted her fingers over the bruise under his eye. Eli winced in pain as she touched it, but she leaned over and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and showed him a small smile before standing up, putting her hand out to help him up.

"Thanks for helping me out." He whispered, making her turn around. She nodded and pulled him into another comforting hug,

"Anytime you need me." she whispered.

**OOO**

**A/N- **_**8 REVIEWS= CHAPTER 4**_

**OOO**

**Well... So, Eli and Clare are NOT back together... yet. I might switch the characters to Eli/Clare since this is slowly starting to become a EClare story. So yeah... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review please... reviews would be nice(:**


End file.
